


You have someone that loves you. I'm waiting, I'm impatient, I feel stupid.

by shashashayqqq



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashayqqq/pseuds/shashashayqqq
Summary: Momo hated Nayeon’s guts, hated her more when Nayeon started hovering around and showing interest in Momo’s little sister, Mina.Everything goes to shit when Momo’s best friend Jeongyeon impulsively asks Nayeon over to their house for Momo to actually know Nayeon and see for herself if Nayeon is fit for Mina.Title doesn’t have anything to do with the story but I just feel like using Honne’s lyrics from “someone that loves you.”
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	You have someone that loves you. I'm waiting, I'm impatient, I feel stupid.

“Jeong you have to help me get that narcissistic bitch away from my sister.” Momo grabs Jeongyeon’s water bottle away from her hand and chugs it down until the bottle is empty.

The two of them just came back from a 45-minute baseball practice and are now heading towards Jeongyeon’s locker to get some of her fresh clothes since she doesn’t like stuffing her clothes inside her gym bag because it gets wrinkled. The lockers are located at the opposite side of their university’s sports center where all the shower stalls are located so the two athletes always had to exert another 15 minutes just walking around because of Jeongyeon’s neat-freak attitude.

“What the fuck Momo I am thirsty!” Jeongyeon tried to squeeze out droplets of water from the bottle to her mouth but ended up throwing it in the trash can because Momo’s mouth is like a vacuum that sucked everything. “And don’t you think it’s time Mina starts dating? She’s old enough. She’s a junior and we’re in our senior year in college, don’t you think it’s time to let your little sis enjoy her university experience without you going all crazy whenever there are people trying to date her?” Jeongyeon added.

“Are you crazy?! I’ll only allow her to date if I personally know who she dates, and it’s obviously not that random bitch who just transferred here and thinks she owns the place.” Momo scoffs at the thought of Im Nayeon, a person who has “cocky”, “bitch” and “narcissistic” written all over her face. What’s worse is she just transferred to their school last semester but she’s already aiming for the captain spot in their baseball team since she says she used to be the captain of the baseball team, _a good one_ she emphasizes, from her old school.

“Well Nayeon just seems to be competitive, Mo. Try and give her a chance. Invite her over for dinner or something to get to know her. Maybe you can see something in her and you’ll actually like her for your sister.” Jeongyeon reasons.

“Speaking of the devil.” Momo mutters under her breath when she sees the silhouette of Nayeon walking along the hallway, black cap on her head, dressed in a white shirt covered with her oversized brown Burberry coat and jeans. Nayeon keeps on giving out high fives to everyone she sees like she’s some politician running for office, this bitch really gets in Momo’s nerves.

“Sup sister-in-law and friend of my sister in law.” Nayeon greets Momo and Jeongyeon with a smug grin.

“Sup... _bitch_.” Momo whispers the last word but it reaches Nayeon’s ears, which in return just smiles widely. Nayeon knows Momo hated her guts even before she started to pursue Momo’s younger sister, Mina. She just doesn’t know where Momo’s animosity comes from, she’s just being herself.

“Hey Nayeon! Momo and I are actually talking about you... and... and... Momo wants to invite you over for dinner at their place. I don’t know - to get to know you or something?” Jeongyeon starts to fidget with the strap of her gym bag while closing her locker with her other hand and tries to dash away from the scene she just created when she sees Momo frozen in place but Momo was faster at grabbing the back of Jeongyeon’s letterman jacket with an embroidered “0” on the back.

“Do I now, Jeong?” Momo gives Jeongyeon a stink eye. “So... you’re coming with us? It’d be just me, Jeong, Mina and you. Our place. Are you in?” Momo looks at Nayeon, thinking of ways to back out if she ever agrees on coming over their place tonight.

“Sure.” Nayeon didn’t even waste a second to give her answer which made Momo’s grip on Jeongyeon’s jacket tighter. Jeongyeon knows she’s in real trouble after this conversation is over.

“See you at 7.” Nayeon adds and turns her back at them without waiting for any reply from Jeongyeon and Momo.

“Fuck you Jeong! Now how do I get out of this situation you’ve put me in?!” Momo pushes Jeongyeon’s shoulder. She’s totally pissed at the idea of Nayeon coming over their place.

“C’mon Mo. Just... just try and get to know Nayeon later. You can decide to give her a chance to pursue Mina after you actually get to sit down with her. You can’t judge her that easily! You have to at least give people and your sister a chance to date. Ahh, I’m excited at how things will unfold later and the fact that the food at your place is always amazing.” Jeongyeon grins at Momo, trying to dodge Momo’s wrath.

“You say it like your dad isn’t a presidential chef who owns a chain of restaurants. I’ll still punch you after tonight’s dinner for doing this to me, that I promise you.” Momo enters Jeongyeon’s password for her locker and gets one piece of chocolate from Jeongyeon’s candy box before closing it again and leaving Jeongyeon to curse at her for taking away the last piece of kitkat from her chocolate stash.

* * *

“Oh. Hey Jeong! What brings you over?” Mina greets Jeongyeon with a hug as soon as the older girl enters their mansion. Jeongyeon has been Momo’s best friend since they were in their diapers, which means Jeongyeon is already like Family to Momo’s family, including Momo’s younger sister, Mina. Momo and Mina are two opposite people despite growing up under the same roof. Momo has always been the jock type, extroverted, friends with almost everyone, athletic and dumb while Mina is introverted, likes to stay at home, only ever has around 3 friends and always a part of the honor students.

Jeongyeon has the same personality as Momo maybe it’s because they’ve always had been partners in crime, minus the fact that Jeongyeon is the second smartest student at school - first place being the student council president, Park Jihyo, who is one of Mina’s best friends.

“I was invited by Mo for dinner. Isn’t she home yet?” Jeongyeon greets the house staff who in return smiles at Jeongyeon’s well-mannered nature. She proceeds to sit at the grandiose living room sofa with a shy Mina trailing behind her.

“I don’t think she’s home yet, I haven’t seen her car drive by. I’ve been baking all day, want some almond cookies, Jeong?” Mina shyly replies as soon as the two of them are seated. It has always been Mina’s hobby to bake ever since Jeongyeon baked her a cake as a present when she entered university. They used to bake together with Momo at Jeongyeon’s place when the three of them were in high school, it just stopped when Jeongyeon got herself her first girlfriend who sucked out all of Jeongyeon’s time until they broke up five months later.

“My favorite! Since Momoring isn’t home yet do you want to play Mario Kart? I brought my switch with me.” Jeongyeon smiles widely when Mina gives her an excited nod. Mina asked one of their staff to just bring the cookies and refreshments to the entertainment room upstairs so they can play using the family’s 65-inch gaming TV.

Both of them are too engrossed with the topic of baking to notice the whimpers coming from the room they are heading to. Mina turns the knob and swings the door open only for her and Jeongyeon to scream bloody murder at the sight that greeted them.

Mina immediately locks the door behind her, pulling a laughing Jeongyeon inside her room - just beside the entertainment room since it was designed for Mina.

* * *

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nayeon’s grip on Momo’s shirt tightened when Momo starts to get off of her.

“What do you mean where? We have to follow them and explain... this! Whatever this is.” Momo frantically gestured at Nayeon’s body still amazingly close to hers.

Nayeon giggles “how do we explain to your sister that you wanted to check if the person who wants to be in a relationship with her is a good kisser before you approve of them?”

“It’s not as if you’re a great kisser Im.” Momo scoffs.

“Oh yeah? Then why were you moaning when we were only kissing? Hmm?” Nayeon moved her lips closer to Momo’s mouth but not actually kissing her, just teasing.

“I hate you!”, Momo says but Nayeon giggles louder when Momo moves to claim her lips again in a searing kiss “but now you’re mine and let me finish and we’ll see who’s going to moan louder this time.”

 _So all the pent up anger towards Im Nayeon was sexual frustrations huh?_ Interesting. Momo thinks as she lowers her head to kiss Nayeon’s waiting lips.

* * *

“When I told your sister to get to know Nayeon, I didn’t mean to get to know her in that level. I’m sorry Minari but it seems like you’ve lost an admirer because of your sister.” Jeongyeon said amidst her fit of laughter that Mina can’t help but giggle too.

The scene that greeted them was Momo on top of a very obviously naked Nayeon, kissing her neck while Nayeon’s hands were inside Momo’s shirt.

“It’s fine. I’m not interested in Nayeon anyway.” Mina mutters under her breath.

“Of course. As you should.” Jeongyeon smiles at Mina and pulls the younger girl outside of her room, noticing Momo and Nayeon didn’t even bother to stop what they’re doing, so they just headed towards the kitchen to eat dinner together.

* * *

“I think I’ll head home now. It’s quite late. Tell your sister to call me once... she’s done with whatever she’s doing.” Jeongyeon tells Mina an hour after their dinner.

They had been talking about almost everything while having dinner that Jeongyeon didn’t notice the time went by. Momo and Nayeon could possibly be doing god knows what or just embarrassed to face the both of them after the compromising situation they were caught in.

“Hey guys.” Momo’s voice trembles as she speaks, obviously trying to play it cool. “Did you had dinner without us?”. Momo pulled a chair for Nayeon and sat at the chair next her. It’s almost as if it’s the most natural thing to do for them.

“Of course we did. You were inside the room for hours Momo.” Mina stood up from the dining table to ask their kitchen staff to reheat the food for Momo and their guest. Nayeon is just sitting beside Momo, not making a sound which made Jeongyeon laugh out loud amidst the quietness they are in.

“What are you laughing at?” Nayeon notices Jeongyeon’s eyes are on her.

“You. Where’s the cocky Nayeon? What did Momo do to her?” Jeongyeon teases and Mina laughs which made both Momo and Nayeon pause. “You’re not mad at me, at us, Mitang?” Momo asked.

“Why would I be?” Mina frowns at both Momo and Nayeon.

“I mean, ah... technically speaking my original plan was to get with you Mina, it’s just that your sister seduced me.” Nayeon smirks at Momo whose face looks like she’s having a stroke.

“You two look cute together. Why don’t you just date each other since you two have probably done... so much already.” Mina giggles at Jeongyeon’s remark and holds Jeongyeon’s hand above the table, earning everyone’s attention in the room.

All of them looking at Mina’s unlikely surge of affection towards Jeongyeon.

“We have a secret to tell you too... me and Jeong... have been dating for a year now. Since you took away a suitor from me, let me take your best friend from you.” Mina stick her tongue out at her sister who is definitely having a stroke now based on how pale her face is.

“A year?!! You guys have been dating for a year?! Are you two pranking me cos I swear to God-“, Momo gets up from her seat while slamming her fists on the table, making the air in the room tense.

“Our anniversary... is actually next weekend. We were planning on telling you Mo, it’s just that I was waiting for the right time... and you always get mad whenever people ask your sister out on a date so we figured... we will have to wait until we graduated before me and Mina can finally tell you. It was my idea to keep our relationship a secret because I don’t want to lose you as my best friend... but I also don’t wanna lose your sister as my girlfriend. I love her Mo... and I can’t promise that I can never hurt her but I promise I will do my best to make her happy and I will always keep her in my heart. Please, trust me and let me love her.” Jeongyeon’s voice is all begging, she too stands up from her chair and starts walking towards Momo’s side.

* * *

Everything happened so fast after that.

* * *

Momo was saying something to Jeongyeon then the next thing they know is Mina starts screaming at Momo while Nayeon is grabbing Momo’s arm and Jeongyeon is on the floor touching her busted lower lip after Momo punched her straight on the face.

“What the hell Momo! Why did you have to punch my girlfriend?!” Mina angrily hisses at her sister while helping out Jeongyeon who is still on the floor.

“What? I said I’ll punch her earlier and I did as I promised. And I approve of your relationship. Jeongyeon is an ass but she will never be able to hurt you Mitang, because she knows what will happen to her if I ever see you cry.” Momo looks at Jeongyeon, smirking.

“You didn’t have to punch her! Ugh! I hate you! You punched my girlfriend!” Mina checks Jeongyeon’s busted lips and cries harder when she sees that it’s bleeding.

“Hey baby, it’s okay. I deserved it. Don’t cry please? I’ll just head home and get this cleaned up. It’s nothing.” Jeongyeon then gently wipes Mina’s tears with her fingers. Mina furiously shakes her head at Jeongyeon and ushers the older girl outside of the dinning hall, towards the stairs leading to their rooms.

“W-where are you guys going? Mitang you know I won’t allow you to sleep with Jeongyeon now that I know she’s your girl-“, Momo who was quick on following her sister and her best friend upstairs immediately stops when she sees Mina giving her a piercing glare.

“We’ve already done _it_ , countless of times. I’m not as fragile as you think I am, Momoring and I am still very mad at what you did.” Mina pulled a horrified Jeongyeon inside her room before closing the door on Momo who is left dumb founded next to a laughing Nayeon.

A series of “YOO JEONGYEON!!!!” and screaming echoes inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Sorry if this feels kinda rushed and idk how to edit texts here on ao3. I just wanna get this out of my system and my notes. xx


End file.
